Hearts of Innocent Sins
by Chris Emrys
Summary: Their hearts are each other's, and they can't help but feel what has been named the seven sins. From the avarice of keeping your lover to yourself, to the wrath induced by those that would dare harm their lover. They are not saints, they are simply Tyki and Allen. (Can be considered a continuation of Journey of our Hearts!) [Written for Poker Pair Week 2018!]
1. Avarice

Hello dears!

Welcome to my other entry for Poker Pair Week 2018! This one is centered on the theme of the 7 sins, and so each chapter is for a sin.

Now this story is basically a collection of scenes, more or less with reflection/thoughts, and they are tied to Journey of our Heart. I would say they happen after the end of Journey, but before any kind of sequel (like Heart in Grief, which is one possible sequel). In a sense, Hearts of Innocent Sins is more of a continuation of Journey!

There's no real timeline, just little scenes for our enjoyment~!

I hope you enjoy, and thank you pokerpairweek for hosting the event!

* * *

 **Hearts of Innocent Sins**

 _Avarice_

Tyki could not say when he started to want to hold Allen more. The younger man had always fascinated him, a pull that only strenghtened when he first realized Allen was allowing him closer and closer.

Maybe it was when he first held Allen close to comfort him. Maybe it was when Allen let him sleep beside him, knowing they would end up cuddled. Maybe it was after the first time they kissed.

What Tyki knew, however, was the deep sensation of being given a gift. One that the wrong move could shatter, if he was not careful; because he had been gifted to see and touch the most vulnerable parts of Allen.

And gazing as Allen slept in his arms, Tyki knew. This gift, this young man, was a treasure that he had been offered to hold onto. One that the Noah of Pleasure refused to lose. The dark parts of his own heart whispered that no one but him could harm his treasure, that no one but him should be allowed to even touch Allen.

The white parts of his heart simply wished to cherish Allen. To see more of his true smiles, and to see the dangerous glint in those silvers eyes whenever Black Allen showed.

Both sides of him agreed that he would never let go of Allen now that he had him.

As Allen stirred awake, Tyki realized that the sentiment was shared. Watching those silver eyes open, blink before a little smile formed, and feeling the way those lips languidly brushed his own, Tyki knew that he was Allen's as much as Allen was his.

Indeed, Allen felt such pleasure as those arms tightened around his frame, as he got Tyki to kiss him good morning. He felt such contentement at the physical reminder that he had someone who embraced him with such intent that Allen held no doubt this embrace would always come back.

Allen never thought himself to be avare, but then again, had he not deprived himself of everything so he would never miss it? Had he not chosen not to hold on anything, so he would not feel the pain of losing?

Except Tyki had wormed his way deep into his heart, and his heart did not want to let go.

How could he, when Tyki was like the treasure Allen never knew he was looking for?

 _End of Avarice chapter.  
Next chapter: Gluttony_


	2. Gluttony

Hello dears!

And here we have Gluttony~ I think there might not be much surprise what had to come up in this chapter, though you will see that isn't the only glutony mentionned, you might say.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _Glutonny_

Amusement danced in Tyki's gaze as he watched Allen anihilate food. He had known that parasitic type Innocence demanded more food, but the amount Allen could eat defied all logic and satistics. More than once, he had wondered if it meant Crown Clown was strong, or if it took a lot of Allen's energy.

Probably both. Or maybe, since forever, it had been fighting to keep Allen safe from the Noah's within him.

Still, it always fascinated Tyki how bottomless Allen's stomach seemed to be. So much, that the white haired might as well be gluttony incarnated. The thought made him snort, and Allen's attention went to the Noah.

It warmed Tyki's heart, truly. He knew how much Allen loves food, enough that rare were the reasons Allen could lose his focus on it. Tyki, apparently, had earned a place that was to equal to food.

It didn't mean Tyki wouldn't share his little joke, and so, with a smirk he delivered, "Are you certain you aren't gluttony in a physical shape?"

Allen blinked, and then, he snorted. "Maybe so, but make sure to include my _other_ appetite, Tyki."

It took a second for Tyki to realize, and he pretended he didn't feel the slight heat on his cheeks. Or that he couldn't see Allen's darker gaze, purposefully sliding down Tyki's body. However, when silver eyes met gold again, the Noah had a smirk again, expression predatory.

"Then I am a glutton myself, Shonen." He rested his elbows on the table, chin resting on his palms. "And there is only one meal that can satisfy with appetite, yet make me want more."

Oh yes, Tyki adored the way those fair cheeks turned a lovely red, silver eyes dropping to the food that the younger man made a point of eating in the hope his fluster would calm down.

 _Gluttony, indeed. You don't just have infinite appetite, but you create it in others._

 _End of Gluttony chapter.  
Next chapter: Pride._


	3. Pride

Hello dears!

Today we have Pride as theme, and I hope you will enjoy what I did with it~  
There was actually a lot of way I could see Pride fit for them, so I tried to more or less obviously have them all show!  
Oh, and the chapter was ready hours ago but then I was offline so. I will be working soon on the next chapter, and I would post it once I finish it (and from Heart in Grief), which might mean sometimes in five or six hours.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _Pride_

It occurred to Allen as he watched Tyki move through the bar back to the white haired, that the man held himself with confidence. And while Allen would not deny the beauty of the Noah, he felt that it was not it that made Tyki give such an aura.

He had seen him move and speak in different appearances, from the train hobo to the noble like Noah, and now to a mix of both, not hiding under hobo clothes or glasses, but keeping himself casual.

Tyki was graceful, and as easy going as he was, Allen knew the man well now. Golden eyes that he rarely even hide as golden-brown would always be intense in some ways, if only from a sense that Tyki knew he risked nothing. One look at how he fought was more than enough to know how much he held in high regards his abilities.

Not that Allen blamed him, because Tyki's physical strength and his Choose as well as his Teases were something Allen himself could not deny to feel thrilled about.

The Noah of Pleasure was undeniably prideful. It showed in his everyday life, and it made Allen stare, even when Tyki came close enough to notice with a raised eyebrow, sliding beside Allen after putting down their glasses and putting an arm around Allen's shoulders.

"Are you okay, Shonen? You look a bit red in the face." Tyki teased.

Silver eyes glanced up to glare, but they met fondness behind this teasing, and Allen felt himself smile lightly. "I am, after all, I have such a beautiful man at my side."

Tyki blinked, knowing Allen meant more than physical beauty. His own cheeks took a light pink, though his tanned skin covered it for the most part. Then he chuckled, low and warm, before leaning close, delighted in the shiver of Allen's frame as his lips brushed the younger's ear.

"Then you will understand why I feel so prideful of how you are mine."

Oh yes, Tyki loved how red Allen's face turned, ducking his head and drinking for his glass of apple juice. His fingers gently brushed at the younger's neck, humming as he took a sip of his own drink, golden eyes peering sharply from the rim of the glass at onlookers.

It was enough for those that had been glancing their way to drop their gaze elsewhere. Tyki only felt deep pleasure though, because he knew more than half of those that looked weren't doing it out of any form of disgust.

Oh no, Tyki had seen the desire that they could be the one sitting there. The Noah paid no mind to anyone who sent jealous look to Allen, showing he did not care. However, those that looked jealous of Tyki…

He smirked in pride as he lowered his glass. Because this amazing boy was **his**.

This boy that was as bright as he was stubborn, as sweet as he was ruthless, as compassionate as he was ferocious, was the pride of Tyki's heart.

Yet it did not compare to the pride of having been allowed as Allen's partner. To have been on the other side of the battlefield, to catch a glimpse of Allen's confidence in his Crown Clown and in the desire to live; and to know Tyki had earned a place in this strong heart.

One day maybe, Allen would realize that as natural as it had been, Tyki's confidence only grew as his heart felt full of adoration for his Shonen.

That the confidence Allen loved to observe so much was all of projection of what Tyki saw in Allen.

 _This is how you make me feel_ , Tyki's pride truly meant. _The luckiest man in the world._

 _End of Pride chapter  
Next chapter: Lust_


	4. Lust

Hello dears!

Here we have our next chapter, Lust~ And as you will see, while there's no denying some sexual lust would be part of their dynamics as I write it, it is not quite the kind of lust they are the most drunk on~!

Sensuality and love is then what the chapter is show them to lust after.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _Lust_

Allen hummed lightly as he felt the fingers brushing the back of his neck, one toying with a strand of hair. Silver eyes glanced to the window's reflection, catching Tyki's golden ones. A shiver went down Allen's spine at the deep warmth they held, half lidded.

Too bad they were not alone in the train compartiment, or else Allen felt certain they would now be kissing, heavily. Possibly with wandering hands, if the heat of Tyki's gaze was anything.

Allen kept his eyes locked with the Noah's through the reflection, then his gaze traveled over Tyki's body. Slowly he grinned, as the man squirmed, making a little low growl that made goosebumps form.

It was without surprise that even as he moved his gaze away from the window, Allen felt his body being pulled into Tyki's side. A fond smile formed as he felt Tyki's arm around his shoulders and the other half acrross his chest, Tyki's face buried in his hairs.

"Sleepy, Tyki?" Allen teased, smiling more as he heard and felt the chuckles that rumbled through Tyki's chest.

"If you're in my dreams, yes." The Noah smirked as he peeked just enough to see the little redness. Then his eyes softened, and he moved just enough to kiss lightly the younger's lips. "Then again, why want dream-you when the real you is in my arms?"

Allen felt his cheeks heat more, and he headbutted lightly Tyki's chin. "Tykiiii!"

The man only laughed warmly, while Allen hide his face into Tyki's neck.

The Noah only realized the danger when he felt the tip of a tongue lick lightly, close to his stigmata. Tyki shuddered, taking in a sharp breath, eyes an even brighter gold.

"Shonen..." He whispered, warningly.

A breath of laughted tickled Tyki's neck, making the man growl lightly, hands tightening. "Sorry." Allen replied, voice just as soft and low. "I'll make it up to you." He then added in a sing-song.

Tyki could only groan, giving up on trying to control a slight problem. But ironically, the moment the Noah lost his tenseness, loosened how hard he was trying to control the urge to ravish Allen, he felt the heat in his belly soften too.

"Imp." Tyki mumbled, with a smile.

But Tyki did not mind. It didn't matter if he had to wait, because waiting was not even what he was doing. There was certainly pleasure in sharing moments with their bodies; but it was not what felt most precious to them.

The knowledge that they desired each other, that they looked at each other and saw someone they wanted to hold, to kiss, to make happy… It was the kind of lust they loved most.

To lust after each other heart was the true pleasure they shared.

 _End of Lust Chapter  
Next Chapter: Sloth_


	5. Sloth

Hello dears!

Here we have the 5th chapter out of 7, and the theme today is Sloth~  
I had fun with this, in the sense that for once, the POV is both of them. You might have noticed I tend to shift between Allen and Tyki, having both; but this time, it's a "they" POV. Or them as one entity, you might say.

And rather funnily, this chapter is short, I think shorter than the others. I swear I didn't do it on purpose.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _Sloth_

For them who loved to travel, who seemed to always be on the move, laziness was not a trait most would associate with. In the Order, Allen was known as hard working. Tyki might enjoy to laze around, but between his love of his white life and his missions of his dark like, it was not as if he could truly be called lazy.

Yet, travelling together, spending so much time together, they found enjoyment in any and all moments where they could simply relax together. Be it in the wild, laying down in a clearing together, sitting somewhere, watching something; or in town, staying for a few days, not doing much.

There was a sense of peace in being able to laze around together. And the same way, there was such a nice sense of pleasure in staying in bed.

Sometimes, they just slept, or at least, cuddled together, not quite asleep, but not caring to wake more. Only food would drag them from the bed, and sometimes they were quick to lay back down after a good meal.

Sometimes, they were playful, seeking with hands and lips what tickled, what made the other squirm. Sometimes it made their mood shift, touches more sensual, seeking certain kind of sounds.

Sometimes they might not be quite lazy, not when they were rather active, fully enjoying their time in bed.

Sloth was not something they indulge in, not when it was each other they indulge into.

 _End of Sloth chapter  
Next chapter: Envy_


	6. Envy

Hello dears!

This is funny because today's chapter, Envy, and tomorrow/last one, Wrath, are a bit more serious than the previous ones, that tended to be more light hearted.  
As I did portray how other people envied Tyki and Allen, I thought, what else can I do, and then I realized, they can envy the people each other have had in their life. And so this animated this chapter~

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _Envy_

The feeling rose as Allen spoke of the chaos that could become the overprotective Komui Lee, mentionning robots and the many ways they malfunctionned, events that Tyki had not known, events that seemed to amuse and brighten Allen.

Tyki saw, however, the longing hidden behind those silver eyes, and it made the Noah feel a mix of jealousy, but also guilt. No, to be precise, Tyki felt envious for those Exorcists that spent months around Allen, as even though the Noah felt certain he had seen more than they ever did, there were still moments shared that Tyki did not know about. It was not that Tyki didn't know enough, but that he wanted to know it **all**.

And it made envy bubble in his chest that there had been humans around Allen, longer than himself, and it made him angry that they hurt him, not for them, but for Allen. But then the guilt came, reminding him that unlike Tyki, Allen had no real way to see them. Unlike Tyki would could still go see his family if he so desired, Allen would risk too much if he tried to see his friends.

It was no intense guilt, but instead, sadness, a desire that Allen could brighten like this more. Tyki could not deny he wished to be the one to make Allen happy, to always have all that made the younger man happy link back to Tyki.

But right now, the best he could do was share about his own overprotective brother, genuine amazement that a human sounded just as protective as Sheryl. When he muttered about how he was not certain he would want Sheryl and Komui to meet, he shivered, and so did Allen.

A pang went through Allen's heart, as Tyki could say what he wanted, he could see the fondness toward his brother. He knew the Noah loved each other, and yet, it always felt strange to see it. To witness the strong familiar bond they shared.

It reminded Allen that there was still so much he did not know about Tyki, about his life. It reminded him that he might never understand the bonds that all Noahs shared, not unless by some miracle, he stayed himself even as he turned into a Noah.

But then again, if he did turn, what would happen to Crown Clown? Would it be hurt? Would it have to leave? Would his body even survive the two energies?

No, to Allen, it felt as if the Noahs would always have a bond to Tyki that Allen could not have. Try as he might to remind himself he had a unique bond with the man, it still hurt. He felt grateful though, that the constant little reminder that Tyki cared, that Tyki wanted him in more way than one, it all soothed this need. This wish that he could have all of Tyki.

And if later, they both shared a passionate, heated moment; neither would admit it was to remind themselves that they did have each other.

 _End of Envy chapter  
Next chapter: Wrath_


	7. Wrath

Hello dears!

This is the final chapter for Heart of Innocent Sins, Wrath!

The idea at the basis was how Tyki might be dangerous when angry, but Allen was even more dangerous. And then I recalled the convo I had with my best friend yesterday about the Anger theme in Heart in Grief when I mentionned it was almost a lack of anger in Heart in Grief, and they told me, "Well Apo could always show and they can get protective mad"

So yes, there's a little battle in this chapter, though not a big or long one. One injury, and one KOed Apo, but nothing too descriptive.  
And just so you know, this is also open ending, meaning when you reach the end, they basically are back to travelling (and safely)!

Thank you for having read, and I hope you enjoy pissed off Allen and protective TykiAllen~!

* * *

 _Wrath_

It was no secret that Tyki was protective, that his anger could be dangerous. It had been rare for the man to truly feel and show extreme anger, but Allen had glimpsed it, when the looks send their way was less than positive, whenever something saddened or pained Allen.

He had seen it even more when for the first time since travelling with Tyki, Apocryphos entered Allen's senses. The sentient Innocence realized right away that he had finally found Allen again, the dark relief sickening Allen, betraying how frustrated Apocryphos had been.

What made him gasp though, paling and stumbling on his feet, was the heavy focus, the dark intent, to track down Allen this instant, full of feelings of a promise that Allen would not escape. His heart seemed to want to beat out of his chest, and vaguely he heard Tyki's concerned voice.

"Apocryphos." Allen managed to let out, strained and unknown to him, _terrified_.

He did not see Tyki's widened eyes, the shock. But he felt the sudden anger radiating off the man, and unexpectedly, Allen felt… reassured. His silver eyes focused, gaze moving to find Tyki's, and his breath hitched as the furious protectiveness in Tyki's gaze.

"I will not let him take you, Allen." Tyki promised, voice low and dark.

It only strenghtened the sense of comfort, of security; confusing Apocryphos from what the young man felt. Allen internally chuckled. _I am not afraid anymore, because I know I am protected._

"It would be best if we evade him." Allen quietly voice. "I'd rather not be in his presence, if I can avoid it."

Tyki nodded, and taking Allen's left hand with his, there were quick to move again, faster. They quickly planned, the Arks soon taken out of the possible solutions as Tyki would need to contact the Earl, and Allen did not want to use the white one unless absolutely necessary. Actually running was out of the question for now, as not only was Crown bothered by Apocryphos' presence, the last meal they had was a few hours ago.

It would do no good to risk being tired if Apocryphos caught up to them. This left them with rushing to the nearest town to grab food they could eat quickly, and if lucky some method to travel faster. Or at least directions.

However, when feathers started to sprout from Allen's left arm, Tyki making a pained sound and forced to let go of Allen's hand, they knew Apocryphos had been faster and closer than they had thought. Tyki immediately moved to Allen's right side, half hugging him close, as Allen had to stay put to help Crown resist.

A hiss sounded, and both men turned quickly, not much surprised to see Apocryphos. The sentient Innocence had already gotten into his true form, glaring toward Tyki. A low growl sounded from the Noah, who stepped in front of Allen protectively.

"You will not touch him." Tyki thteatened, vines starting to form around his arms, from his back.

Apocryphos regarded Tyki, face guarded with trace of anger, but something in the Innocence's gaze made the Noah's instincts alert.

"Tyki-!"

Allen's warning was just fast enough for Tyki to move to the side, avoiding the worst of the damages. Because from Allen's arm had come a grosteque, sharp half cape that tried to impale him, instead slashing at his arm. However, the wound send hot pain in Tyki's body, and he realized that it was puryfying energy.

He had avoided the worst of it, but his body felt heavy, pained; he fell to his knees, trying to urge his Dark Matter to destroy faster what the blow had sent into him.

Allen's wide eyes were on him after all, and Allen's expression was too blank for Tyki's liking. "Run, Allen." The Noah whispered, trying to give a reassuring smile.

He knew Apocryphos forced Crown Clown to attack, and Tyki knew Allen would suffer from it. But right now, he needed Allen safe, and he could see Apocryphos advance. "I will be fine." Tyki added, more urgent, but still a promise.

And then, a wave of pure, utter wrath weighted on Tyki's senses. Apocryphos froze to a stop, tense, almost uncertain.

Allen's expression had barely changed, the blankness gone into a perfect mask, emotionless. But when his silver eyes landed on Apocryphos, the being actually shuddered, taking a step back.

Cold eyes regarded Apocryphos with fury, and Apocryphos took another step back as Crown Clown retreated from the deformed state to become the usual coat, silver mask resting on Allen's collarbone.

"You killed my master, and you try to kill my _lover_?" Allen's voice was deceptively calm, collected and quiet, yet carrying easily. "You try to make **me** kill him?"

Apocryphos felt himself unable to do anything but shudder, muscles tensing even more. This anger, this feeling piercing into his core…

Allen had moved before any of them realized. His clawed hand wrapped around Apocryphos' throat, picking him off the ground, squeezing. He looked up at him, not bothered by the hands that tried to claw at his left arm.

He watched for a few seconds the near panic as Apocryphos realized that no matter what he did, Crown Clown only obeyed Allen.

And then, Allen snarled. In one swift movement, he smashed Apocryphos into the ground, the earth cracking under his body as the being cried out. Numerous Crown's belt sprouted from his whole arm, going up, sharpening at the end before bending and coming down to impale all through Apocryphos' body.

There was a beat, Tyki staring with wide eyes, and then blinking as Allen retreated the belts. He realized that the sentient Innocence must have passed out, and his golden eyes followed Allen as the young man walked back to him, jaws tense but furious expression softening in concern.

"I can't kill him, or I could Fall; Crown warned me." He admitted softly, kneeling in front of Tyki. His right hand lifted to cup Tyki's cheek, but halfway, it paused, hesitation in Allen's eyes.

Tyki growled, and the hand of his unharmed arm moved to grab the back of Allen's head, pulling him forward so he could press their lips together, nipping at Allen's lower lip. The kiss softened as Allen's hand touched his cheek, both sighing into the kiss.

They had to part as Timcanpy flapped his wings against their face, making grumble noises. Tyki had squeaked, and now he glared at the golem, while Allen chuckled.

"Yes, yes, I get it, we need to move." His eyes settled on Tyki's again. "You are good to move?"

Tyki nodded, standing up. His gaze drifted toward Apocryphos, eyes darkening, but Allen sighed, and shook his head as Tyki gazed back at him.

"Let's just move."

Tyki gazed back for a moment, and then, he smiled. "Alright, Shonen."

Without a look for the unconscious being, they both left, Allen stubborn in his wish to carry a bit of Tyki's weight. It didn't matter if the Noah would soon be better, Allen knew the blow had hurt, especially the purifying part; and Allen felt glad that at least he had been able to keep enough of a grasp that he didn't allow Crown's true purifying powers to slip into Tyki.

The anger that had been in his heart flared again, but then guilt mixed with it. And then the guilt crashed fully into him, and he had to blink as tears formed. But Tyki noticed, of course he did, he might have been waiting for it even, the way his eyes had been on Allen.

His hand came to brush off the stray tears that did fall, and while Allen was unwilling for them to stop walking, he gazed at Tyki, allowing their pace to slow for a bit.

"Apocryphos did this, not you." Tyki mumured, and then, he smiled. "And hey, I got something great out of this."

Allen gave a quizzical look. Tyki grinned.

"You are really hot when angry, did you know?"

"Tyki!"

Allen swatted at Tyki's chest, blushing, but he could not prevent the little smile at Tyki's warm laughters.

Nor could he prevent the deepening of the redness and Tyki leaned close, whispering into his ear,

"And don't think I did not hear you call me your lover. I can't wait for us to be alone and safe, meu amor."

 _End of Wrath chapter_

 _The end_


End file.
